


Hungry

by tobiasandtris46



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Nessian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiasandtris46/pseuds/tobiasandtris46
Summary: Nessian drabble





	Hungry

When Nesta woke up and the other side of the bed was empty, she thought that surely the what happened the previous night didn't happen. But, the warm cabin breeze across her bare chest, the small pain in between her legs, and the smell of lemon blueberry muffins that floated into the room told her otherwise. She laid in the bed, skin cool with dried sweat, until the smell was tempting enough to move her aching body. Nesta reached for a shirt from the ground, pulling it over her shoulders and putting together all the buttons on the front. The shirt reached mid-thigh, and Nesta folded her arms as she walked out of the room.

The smell of the food got stronger as Nesta walked to the kitchen. It was where she found her mate, standing over a bowl and mixing something in it. He turned around, pulling open the oven and reaching for the tin of muffins inside. The wide bat wings flared out on his back. He waved the oven mitt over them, blowing the steam and as he placed the mitt on the counter, Nesta moved her arms around around him. She pressed her own hands on his bare torso, kissing the spot right in the middle of his wings.

“Smells good,” she hummed. 

“When your mate doesn't know how to cook,” Cassian replied, amusement in his voice, “and instead gives you something from the trash, it’s vital you make breakfast yourself.”

As Cassian turned, the smile on his mouth widened when he saw Nesta roll her eyes. His hands moved up, holding Nesta’s cheeks and leaning closer. Then, slowly, Cassian laid his lips on hers.

It was like all the kisses he gave to her in the previous night; gentle and slow. Nesta could still hear the words that left Cassian’s mouth, how he kept making sure she was comfortable with what they were doing, or asked if he was hurting her in any way. After Nesta had answered the questions more times that she could count, she’d reached up and kissed him, because it wasn't going to be one-sided, and Cassian needed to enjoy it also.

Cassian’s hands moved from her face, down to under her thighs and picked her up. Nesta moved her legs around his waist, pulling him closer and digging her fingers into his hair. Her mate’s own fingers delicately moved her hair behind her shoulders and placed them on the first button of the shirt Nesta put on.

“I love,” his lips pulled away from her own, pressing to her cheek, “when you,” they continued their journey, Cassian kissing her jaw, her neck, “wear my clothes.” His hands pulled the second button open.

Then, Cassian picked her up again, hands pressing on her back to hold her to him as they walked away from the kitchen. Their lips touched again but as Nesta felt the bed behind her, she pulled away. 

“What about the food?”

Lust clouded Cassian’s eyes as he continued to undo the shirt, a growl leaving his lips as he looked over her bare body. “I’m hungry for something else right now.”

Nesta opened her mouth to say something else, but the words were silenced once again by Cassian’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hello! I am new to AO3 and a friend suggested I get it to put all my stuff up on and let people off tumblr see. I hope you like my works and please, feel free to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
